Snow and Katniss IN LOVE!
by London-lo
Summary: Katniss meets Snow s granddaughter before going to Hunger Games and she sees her as a new mother. A thing Katniss didn t know was that the little sweet girl was actually Snow s daughter. When she comes out of her games alive Snow sees the connection between her daughter and Katniss so he commands Katniss to stay in the Capitol to be his daughters babysitter. Snow/Katniss pairing!


**So in this story Snow and Katniss will fall in love. Snow`s granddaughter is actually his daughter but when Katniss meets her she doesn`t even know that the girl is related to Snow. OH NO... XP I`m evil...**

**I DON`T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Rating: M**

**Dont read if U don`t like the pairing! SNOW/KATNISS**

Chapter one: Meeting her

Kpov = Katniss point of view

Peeta had just gotten out of Cesar`s claws and he was going to end up in mine. I was trying to find him. I was just so damn angry! He had said he loved me! In front of all Panem! Shit... What`s mom going to think?

"Hi, Katniss." A quiet voice came as I run through the dressing room. She sounded like Prim. But it wasn`t her. A young girl. Probably the same age as Prim was standing next to me.

"Hi." I didn`t know what to say. What do you say to a unknown girl in a place and time like this? "Shouldn`t you be sleeping right now. Bed time has been gone for hours. It`s twelve o`clock already."

"No. I can`t sleep so dady said I could go where ever I want so I came to meet you." The tiny girl with long blond almost brown hair said. She was wearing a fancy blue dress and shoes.

"Why can`t you sleep?" I asked with a little concerned tone.

"Well my mom tucked me in till I was seven years old and now she`s dead... So I can`t sleep well anymore. Dady has tried everything. Only sleeping pills seem to work a little. I really miss her..." The little girl told quietly.

"I`m sorry to hear that... I lost my dad when I was twelve so I had to take care of my little sister Prim because mom became depressed and didn`t do anything anymore. She became better a long time later."

"I saw you volunteering for her. That was brave." She said. "How did you sleep after that?"

"Well I sang a song." I said. We both started walking then. Not knowing were to go but at least we were going together.

"You sang a song? That`s it?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Well, no... I drank some warm milk or water if we didn`t have any milk and then I sang our district lullaby to my sister and fell asleep with her." I explained.

We walked quietly for a very long time. I guess she didn`t have anything to say. Us not talking wasn`t uncomfortable. It was nice.

We got to the hall and we sat on one of the sofas. A lot of people were staring at us but I didn`t mind

"You know your mom isn`t far away. You can see her when ever you want." I told her with a small smile and a hopeful tone.

"Really? But how?" She asked and stared at her hand lowering her head sadly.

"It`s easy actually. Just close your eyes and think about her. Her smile, her scent her voice, everything you can remember about her and she can be with you. Cause the people we love will always stay in our hearts. If we just let them." I told her.

"I can see her too like that. But it hurts to think of her." She whispered.

"I know, but life is about moving on isn`t it? She would want you to be happy and not sad. Everybody will die at some point. And you can`t never be truly happy if you don`t accept that. Right? Even that it`s painful it must be done. You should sleep. Cause in your dreams you can be with her." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are right Katniss. Thank you for this. I`m glad I met you. Can I hug you?" She stretched her hand towards me and I let her hug me and actually hugged her back. That was weird I just met this sweet little girl and already I cared for her like she would be my sister or something she apparently had good way to get people like her. Even people like me.

"Well I hope I can see you win that game Katniss." She got up. "Wait. I know I will see you win it." I got up too.

"Well thank you. But I think we both should go now. You to _sleep._" Said putting a little pressure and tilting my eyebrows upper. " And me to negotiate somethings with Haymitch. Okay? Go to sleep, please."

She giggled. "Sure sure I will go to sleep." She took a necklace from around her neck. "This is for you" She offered it to me. "I want you to have it for luck."

I didn`t even hesitate before answering: "No, no, no, I can`t take it. It`s yours." The necklace was pure gold. It was a locket and it hanged from a thin golden chain and it was heart shaped.

"No it`s alright my family is rich I have many of these. _I want you to have it_." She demanded.

"But it must have cost a lot..." I was trying to protest.

"No. I won`t take no for an answer." She said and pressed the necklace to my hand.

"But are you sure?" I asked sounding desperate and trying to think of a way to make her take it willingly back. But from the look in her face I knew it was not an option. So I sighed and put it on my neck. "Fine. See I will wear it. Happy?"

She had a huge grin on her face and she said: "Good. Oh and please survive."

"Sure." We hugged once more and she jogged happily away.

I sighed once more and turned towards the elevator something stopped me by catching my eye. All the Panem citizens were staring at me with fool looking expressions.

What did I do?...

**So that`s the first chap to you.**

**And this will be a love story between Katniss ans president Snow eventually.**

**What should happen?**

**Any ideas? Please, review.**

*** Everybody finds out about Snows daughters liking for Katniss,**

**** Everybody will find out that Snows daughter want`s Katniss as her new mom,**

***** Snow starts seeing similarities with Katniss and her dead wife and thinks of what he`ll do,**

****** Snow notices the necklace around Katniss`s neck in the games and gets her out of the games,**

******* Katniss wins the games with Peeta and Snow sees his daughter and Katniss talking at his house after the winners tour.**

**- London-lo -**


End file.
